Día 5: Pura e Inocente (GEnder Bender)
by nurichany
Summary: Ese día él aprendió a no subestimar a su compañera de equipo porque podía llevarse una gran sorpresa/ Este fic participa en el reto del mes NejiTen 2018/ Contiene Lime y ligero Lemon/


**Mes NejiTen Día 2: GENDERBENDER**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Kishimoto, aunque haya matado a mi amado Neji TT_TT**

 **Tenko: Tenten**

 **Nemi: Neji**

 **Rei Lee: Rock Lee**

 **Tenma: Temari**

 **Kaname: Kankuro**

-Kya!- fue el grito monumental que se escuchó en aquella habitación de hotel, Nemi se encontraba sobre su compañero de equipo, Tenko, y aunque nadie lo creyera, era el chico quien había proferido semejante grito- Nemi… qué, qué se supone que haces- decía totalmente nervioso, Nemi había ingresado a su habitación, lo había tumbado en la cama y en esos momentos se encontraba besando su cuello, la excitación fue inevitable para el cuerpo de Tenko- Nemi es… esto no está bien- decía ya sonrojado y con la entrepierna adolorida. Nemi ni siquiera escuchó lo que él intentaba decir, en un movimiento hábil, había rozado la entrepierna del chico, éste a su vez cerró los ojos y profirió un gemido, Nemi sonrió

\- ¿Quién es el puro e inocente ahora?- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tenko ya comprendía a qué venía todo esto. Había comenzado en la tarde, Nemi se había enojado con él, iban caminando por la aldea de la arena cuando se encontraron con Tenma, el harmano mayor de la Kazekage

-¡Hey Tenma!- dijo un alegre Tenko de encontrarse a su amigo durante aquella misión, Tenma volteó a mirarlo con malicia, Tenko sintió un escalofrío en su espalda

-Tenko, hasta que me visitas, justo le comentaba a mis amigas de mi amigo de la aldea de la Hoja, ¿no es así chicas?- les dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta, aquellas jovencitas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, al mirarlo a él, simplemente se sonrojaron más

-Así es Tenma-sama- dijo una de ellas que llevaba ropas exageradamente cortas y demasiado reveladoras para gusto de Nemi, ella y Rei Lee iban junto a su compañero pero al parecer estaban siendo ignoradas. La joven que había hablado ahora se encontraba junto a Tenko, comenzó a sujetarle el brazo mientras lo colocaba entre sus pechos, eso hizo que una vena se crispara en su sien

-Buenas tardes Tenma-sama- dijo Nemi con seriedad, para Tenma no era un secreto la inminente atracción que había entre Nemi y Tenko, así que decidió encender la llama un poco más

-Buenas tardes Nemi- dijo él con malicia- deberíamos aprovechar que estamos todos juntos e ir a festejar, apuesto a que ya terminaron su misión- concluyó Tenma, Nemi sólo se molestó más, pero lo que provocaba más su furia era que al parecer Tenko estaba muy contento con la compañía de aquella joven

-Es nuestro deber como buenos ciudadanos aceptar la invitación de Tenma- dijo Rei Lee uniéndose a la conversación de forma ruidosa

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Nemi

-Por favor Nemi- dijo Tenko prestándole atención por fin

…

Justo ahora se arrepentía de su absurda decisión, no entendía cómo ni porqué había aceptado la invitación de Tenma, así que ahora estaban en su casa en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de último momento llena de alcohol

-Debes tratar de divertirte un poco- dijo Tenko llegando a su lado después de haber bailado alegremente con la hermana de Tenma, Kaname, para Nemi tampoco era un secreto que Kaname gustaba de su amigo

-Sabes que no me gustan éstas cosas, si acepté venir fue porque prometieron sería una simple comida de amigos- dijo ella con enojo

-Es porque eres demasiado pura e inocente que no puedes disfrutarlo- le dijo Tenko, y eso fue suficiente para que ella le mirara con asombro- pero no te culpo Nemi, es normal, después de todo debes seguir reglas y normas de tu clan y eso es importante también- ella no cabía en su asombro, Tenko la estaba tratando como a una niña en cuanto a esos asuntos

-Eso significa que tú ya no lo eres- le dijo mordazmente, Tenko justo bebía un vaso de sake, el cual casi escupe de la impresión al escuchar semejante aseveración

-Yo no dije eso- respondió tratando de recobrar la compostura -Es solo que creo que con tantas responsabilidades pues…

-¡Tenko-sama!- gritó la misma chica exuberante que lo había tomado del brazo cuando se encontraran con Tenma- Venga a bailar conmigo- dijo mientras se acercaba interrupiendo su conversación, Tenko sonrió bobamente

-El público me llama- le dijo a Nemi mientras dejaba su vaso en la silla que ocupara a su lado y se retiraba a bailar con semejante rubia, justo en ese momento llegó Tenma

-Los hombres somos entes débiles- le dijo meintras meneaba su vaso con saque y le ofrecía uno a ella, Nemi lo miró prestando atención, al saberse escuchado Tenma continuó- he escuchado que Tenko te cree pura y santa- le dijo con la intención de molestarla, Nemi continuó seria escuchando- ¿en verdad eres tan pura Nemi?- le dijo mientras le extendía una copa, Nemi dudó al momento de tomarla, pero dejándose llevar por los celos de ver a Tenko bailando con aquella rubia exuberante que se le pegaba, decidió aceptarla

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso- le dijo un tanto molesta por toda la situación, Tenma sonrió victorioso

-Yo sé muy bien que la preparación que reciben en el clan Hyuga no sólo se trata de lucha y pelea, su orgullo también involucra la capacidad que tienen sus mujeres en cuanto a la seducción- respondió bebiendo su sake, Nemi lo miró sorprendida, esas clases que recibía de las abuelas, se supone que nadie fuera del clan las conoce, y entonces recordó a la ruidosa novia de su primo

-Hino-sama le ha contado cosas de más a Naruko- le dijo con molestia comenzando a beber de su propia copa, Tenma volvió a sonreír

-Bueno, el que mi hermana sea amiga de Naruko hace que yo me entere de muchas cosas, pero no imaginé que tú aceptaras recibir semejantes clases- le dijo mientras volvía a servir sake en sus copas, Nemi estaba tan enfrascada en la charla que no prestó atención a esto

-Pues sí, supongo que recibo clases de seducción por parte del clan- dijo comenzando a hablar más, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en ella

-Si no te apresuras, alguna muchacha bien dotada podría quitarte a Tenko, y no estoy hablando de mi hermana precisamente- le dijo mientras volvía a beber, Nemi lo imitó

-Ninguna mujer me preocupa- le dijo ella con confianza, Tenma se mostró sorprendido, Nemi ya estaba algo sonrojada por el alcohol, y había soltado su cabello que siempre llevaba atado en la punta, una sonrisa coqueta se asomó en sus labios y Tenma sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco al verla abrir el escote de su traje, no había imaginado que aquella Hyuga tuviese semejantes atributos- Tenko sólo tendrá ojos para mí- le dijo mientras lo miraba de forma coqueta y se mordía el laio inferior, en ese momento Tenma se dio cuenta que las clases de seducción que recibían en el complejo Hyuga eran cosa seria ¿cómo Nemi había pasado de ser una gruñona a una chica muy sexy con un poco de alcohol? Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajó por su nariz y justo cuando comenzaba a sentir calor una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Ya le has dado suficiente alcohol a mis amigas- le dijo Tenko con una sonrisa fría, Tenma limpió instintivamente el hilo de sangre de su nariz

-Eh sí, creo que iré a ver a mis demás invitadas- dijo parándose de su lugar, Tenko le miró con una sonrisa forzada

-Gracias por las atenciones Tenma, pero es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo sin más, ya había tomado de la mano a Nemi, ella simplemente se dejó hacer pues no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto

-Gracias por venir- dijo Tenma mientras veía como Tenko y Nemi se retiraban mientras buscaban a Rei Lee, se golpeó con ambas manos la cara y cuando nadie lo escuchaba pudo decir por fin- Eso sí que fue realmente sexy- y una vez recompuesto se dirigió a la fiesta, observando como Tenko llevaba cargando a la salida a Rei Lee completamente ebria y a Nemi la llevaba de la mano, quizás esa sería su noche de suerte

…

Llegaron al hotel, había ido a dejar a Rei Lee a su habitación y ahora llevaba a Nemi a la suya, ella había permanecido muy dócil y callada en los últimos momentos, él pensaba que con la borrachera así era su amiga, pero grande fue sorpresa al llegar a la habitación de ella…

-Nemi- le dijo ya muy excitado- No debemos hacer esto- le dijo mientras ella profería pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, Tenko no soportaría por mucho tiempo más

-Dame una buena razón para detenerme, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo ella ésta vez mientras se sentaba sobre su abdomen y comenzaba de bajarse su traje de pelea, él sólo pudo tragar duro

-Nemi…- al terminar de decir su nombre pudo ver cómo ella había terminado de bajar su traje por completo y estaba observando la desnudes de su torso, él no pudo soportarlo más, se sentó sin quitar a Nemi de encima suyo y comenzó a besar sus pechos, ésta vez fue el turno de ella de gemir

-Tenko- dijo en lo que fue música para sus oídos- No te detengas- decía ella ya muy excitada también, él sonrió mientras tenía su seno derecho en su boca

-Ya no hay forma de detener esto- le dijo a ella mientras continuaba su labor, él había bebido muy poco, así que tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para negarse al placer. Nemi sonrió ante esto y lo separó de la nada, dejándolo sorprendido ante ésta acción

-¿Quién es el puro e inocente ahora?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que sacaba cuando lo vencía en combate, Tenko le miró anonadado

-No estás ebria- dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta, ella le sonrió coqueta

-Unas cuantas copas de sake no son suficientes para hacerme embriagar- le dijo ella, él volvió a mirarla anodado

-Y ¿qué ha sido esto entonces?- le dijo él contrariado, justo en esos momentos no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, y la erección entre sus piernas debajo de ella no quería ceder

-Ha sido tu castigo por subestimarme y por largarte con una tipeja- le dijo ella molesta, fue su turno de sonreír, aunque no estaba ebria, estaba completamente desinhibida

-Entonces es mi turno de castigarte por seducir a Tenma- le dijo mientras volvía a besar su pecho, ella sólo pudo gemir

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo ella sin querer separarlo de sí

-Castigarte- le dijo él mientras continuaba su ardua labor

-Tenko… ahhh… podrían… ahh… escucharnos- dijo ella entre gemidos, el sonrió triunfante

-Entonces deberás guardar silencio- le dijo mientras ahora comenzaba a subir su mano libre por su pierna, ella solo apretó más los ojos, él alzó su rostro a la altura del de ella, ella le tomó con ambas manos, se miraron a los ojos por un instante

-Tenko yo…- dijo ella con una mirada tierna, él quiso hablar primero

-Te amo- le dijo por fin, y continuó antes de que ella le interrumpiera- te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, ella en un hábil movimiento bajó la camisa de él y le sonrió coqueta

-Yo también te amo, Tenko- le dijo, él lleno de euforia la besó sin esperar más, no sabía si ella quería decirle algo más, sólo sabía que justo ahora era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Sin separarse del beso ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas restantes, y quedaron completamente desnudos, ella sentada en su regazo.

Él acariciaba su suave cuerpo, ella se dejaba hacer al mismo tiempo que frotaba la entrada de su intimidad con el miembro de él, los besos se volvían cada vez más intensos y él podía sentir cómo la humedad de ella aumentaba

-Nemi ¿estás lista?- le dijo con los ojos nublados por el deseo

-Sí- dijo ella entre jadeos, ya no soportaba la tortura de sólo rozar sus intimidades, y dicho esto, él comenzó a entrar en ella, ella no pudo evitar proferir un gemido fuerte, pero al entrar completamente él se quedó quieto esperando alguna indicación por parte ella, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, y esa fue suficiente señal para él, así que comenzó a moverse, pronto ambos se envolvieron en un vaivén que les hizo perder la cordura por el resto de la noche…

…

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, ella supo que era algo tarde por el cantar de los pájaros, y cuando quiso levantarse, un pesado brazo la envolvía, pronto los recuerdos de aquella noche pasional llegaron a su mente, así que se dio la vuelta para observar a su compañero. Retiró un corto mechón de pelo de su frente y él rápidamente abrió los ojos

-No pensé que te hubieras cansado tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella se la regresó

-Que yo recuerde, la que ganó fui yo- le dijo victoriosa, él la apretó más a sí

-No quiero moverme- le dijo él hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, ella sonrió- deberíamos quedarnos así por el resto del día- concluyó

-Debemos terminar la misión- le dijo ella severa, él alzó el rostro y ella le robó un beso- ya en Konoha te daré un premio por ello- y mientras aprovechaba su distracción se paró y comenzó a vestirse, él la siguió

-Está bien- dijo él con resignación

-Y no permitas que esa mujer vuelva a poner tu brazo en sus senos- le dijo Nemi con autoridad, Tenko sonrió nervioso, sabía que no tardaría en regañarlo por ello- de lo contrario, te castigaré- le dijo mientras activaba el byakugan, él sonrió aún más nervioso

-De acuerdo- dijo y mientras la abrazaba por detrás añadió- pero que quede claro que a partir de ahora yo te pertenezco y tú me perteneces- le dijo al oído, ella sonrió

-Tenemos un trato- dijo sin más Nemi

Disfrutaron del momento un poco más, porque cuando salieran de la habitación tendrían que darle explicaciones a Lee sobre el porqué salían juntos, porqué tenían marcas en el cuello, porque ambos se sonreían y porqué Tenko ya no permitía que ninguna señorita se le acercara, también tendrían que hacer oficial su relación, y aguantar los gritos de Tenma, Naruko y demás, pero todo eso estaba bien, era el precio mínimo pagar por tal de estar juntos, después de todo, ya habían retrasado mucho este momento.

…

 **Bueno! Ésta es la primera vez que participo en el reto del mes NejiTen y la verdad es que esto es lo que se me ocurrió ya que siempre busco genderbender de ellos pero solo he encontrado uno, reconozco que los nombre de Nemi y Tenko me los fusilé del fic que leí de ellos igual en genderbender, la verdad no recuerdo de quién es, pero si lees ésta historia, por favor no te enojes!**

 **Es todo por ahora en lo que se me ocurre otra historia, me despido de ustedes y les agradezco los reviews y demás que me dejen!**

 **Un beso de pocholate!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
